


Birdsong

by ShipInTheOcean



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipInTheOcean/pseuds/ShipInTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry for the shit title, I just wanted to write some Petyr/Sansa smut and I didn't think that far ahead. Sorry that it's so short as well. Sorry for everything, guys. I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Birdsong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the shit title, I just wanted to write some Petyr/Sansa smut and I didn't think that far ahead. Sorry that it's so short as well. Sorry for everything, guys. I hope you enjoy.

He kissed and nipped at her collar bones gently.

"My Lord, I don't want to lose my maiden-"

"Hush, my Lady. I do not wish to inflict any pain upon you. Trust in me, Sansa. Be the only one who can...". Once he got to her breasts he kissed each softly. "I want to return the favour for this evening."

Her nipples tingled as they grew hard with anticipation. He lightly ran his tongue over her left, while fondling her right. Letting out a ragged moan, she arched her back so she could let her body deeper inside him. 

Instead, he pulled away. Because she had liked the sensation so much, he occasionally ran his tongue over her skin as he made his way downwards. Soon enough he was between her legs. As he teased the skin on her inner thighs, she reached a hand down to run her fingers through his hair. 

Artfully, taking her by surprise, he slid a finger past her entrance. 

Moaning and panting, she gasped, "Oh... Petyr... Gods be true, I love you Petyr!" That was all the signal he needed. 

He rotated his hands so his finger was at the perfect angle. No longer could he resist, he tasted her again with his skillful tongue. Oh... She tastes so good... Petyr thought. Even her smell is amazing. Her sweet spot was hard in his mouth. 

She reached her peak quicker than he'd expected. Her legs twisted, her toes curled and she screamed his name to the skies. 

He clambered up and kissed her. She could taste her own wetness on his lips. 

"I love you, Petyr." She whispered.

"I love you too, Sansa."


End file.
